This invention relates generally to lawnmowers, and in particular, to a device for deflecting grass clippings and other debris from the air intake screen of a conventional lawnmower.
Lawnmowers are available in a wide variety of configurations including manually operated and engine driven. Engine driven lawnmowers typically utilize an air cooled combustion engine having a crankshaft coupled to rotatable blades such that the crankshaft rotates the blades in response to operation of the engine. In order to dissipate the heat generated by the engine during operation, air is passed over the cylinders and the crankcase of the engine. To maximize the cooling effect, a fan or blower is incorporated in the flywheel of the engine and used to direct a cooling stream of air across the cylinders and other parts of the engine. In order to direct the cooling stream of air across the desired portions of the engine, an air intake port is provided.
It can be appreciated that during operation of the lawnmower, debris such as grass clippings, small leaves, dirt and other foreign matter may enter the air intake port and collect on the surface of the engine. The build-up of foreign matter on the engine decreases the effects of the cooling air stream on the engine. In fact, the build-up of foreign matter may insulate the engine from the air stream causing the possible overheating and premature wear of the engine.
In order to reduce the possibility of build-up of foreign matter on the engine, an air intake screen is often positioned over the air intake port of a lawnmower. The air intake screens may be fixed or operatively connected to the fan for rotational movement therewith. While on air intake screen decreases the build-up of foreign matter on the surface of the engine, foreign matter may still pass through the air intake screen and build-up on the surface of the engine. Hence, a simple and inexpensive device for further reducing the foreign matter that enters the air intake port of a conventional lawnmower is highly desirable.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for reducing the amount of foreign matter that passes through the air intake screen of a conventional lawnmower.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device that reduces the amount of foreign matter that passes through the air intake screen of a conventional lawnmower that is simple to utilize and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a device for reducing the amount of foreign matter that passes through the air intake screen that may be used with a plurality of prior lawnmowers.
In accordance with the present invention, a deflector is provided for deflecting foreign matter from the inlet screen of a rotary lawnmower. The lawnmower has an engine that draws air through the inlet screen. The deflector includes an inner element positioned over a center portion of the inlet screen. A first outer element is positionable over a radially outer portion of the inlet screen. A deflection arm extends between the inner element and the outer element. It is contemplated that first deflection arm be generally arcuate.
The inner element defines an opening therethrough and a connector extends through the opening in the inner element for interconnecting the inner element to the center portion of the inlet screen. The inner element may also include a second opening therethrough. A second connector extends through the second opening in the inner element for interconnecting the inner element to the center portion of the screen.
The deflector may include a second outer element positionable over the radially outer portion of the inlet screen circumferentially spaced from the first outer element. A second deflection arm extends between the inner element and the second outer element. The first outer element may include an opening therethrough and a connector is provided to extend through the opening in the first outer element to interconnect the first outer element to the radially outer portion of the inlet screen. The second outer element may also include an opening therethrough. A second connector may be provided to extend through the opening in the second outer element to interconnect the second outer element to the radially outer portion of the inlet screen.
The inner element may include an inner ring such that the radially inner ends of the deflection arms may be affixed to the inner ring of the inner element. The inner element may also include a second outer ring radially spaced from the inner ring. The outer ring is affixed to the deflection arms at a location radially spaced from the inner rings. Each outer element of the deflector may include a circumferentially extending portion that is radially spaced and extends circumferentially about the inner ring of the inner element.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, an improvement in a lawnmower is provided. The lawnmower includes an engine and an air intake screen adjacent the engine to allow the engine to draw air through the air intake screen to cool the engine during the operation thereof. The air intake screen has a central portion and a radially outer portion. The improvement includes a central hub positioned over the central portion of the air intake screen and a first deflection arm extending radially from the central hub over the air intake screen.
The central hub may include an aperture therethrough. A connector may extend through the aperture for interconnecting the central hub to a lawnmower. A second deflection arm extends radially from the central hub over the air intake screen at a location circumferentially spaced from the first deflection arm. The first deflection arm terminates at a radially outer end. An outer element is interconnected to a radially outer end of the first deflection arm and is positioned over a radially outer portion of the intake screen. The outer element may include an aperture therethrough. A connector extends through the aperture to interconnect the outer element to the lawnmower.
The outer element may extend circumferentially about the central hub. The central hub may include a first inner ring having a predetermined diameter and a second outer ring having a predetermined diameter greater than the diameter of the inner ring. The inner and outer rings of the central hub are interconnected by the first deflection arm.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a device is provided for deflecting foreign matter away from an air intake screen of a lawnmower. The lawnmower includes an engine that draws air through the air intake screen during the operation thereof. The device includes a deflector positionable over the air intake screen. A connector interconnects the deflector to the lawnmower.
The deflector includes a central hub and a first deflection arm extending from the central hub. The central hub includes a first inner ring having a predetermined diameter and a second outer ring having a predetermined diameter greater than the diameter of the inner ring. The inner and outer rings of the central hub are interconnected by the first deflection arm. A second deflection arm may also extend from the central hub. The second deflection arm also interconnects the inner and outer ring of the central hub.